


Самый страшный враг

by fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018



Series: миди g — pg-13 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018/pseuds/fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018
Summary: Своим главным врагом Драко считал Гарри Поттера, но неожиданно понял, что ошибался.





	Самый страшный враг

**Author's Note:**

> Автор текста — СЮРприз* (http://www.diary.ru/member/?1228227)

К шестнадцати годам Драко Малфой понял, что до зубовного скрежета ненавидит геральдическое животное своего факультета. Змеи окружали его с малолетства, но это были изображения: умеренный декор в Малфой-мэноре, с некоторым перебором — в доме Блэков, и уже на грани хорошего вкуса — в помещениях факультета Слизерин в Хогвартсе. 

Умелые руки художников и скульпторов делали их как живыми, но на самом деле живыми они не были. Даже в пасть самой разъяренной змеи можно было спокойно засунуть палец и проверить остроту клыков.

На втором курсе под руководством Северуса Снейпа Драко начал осваивать заклинание Серпенсортиа. Но с появлением змеи во время дуэли с Поттером получился конфуз: магический фантом вышел из-под управления Драко. Кто же знал, что ко всем своим талантам Великий Поттер еще и змееуст? Против них вообще это заклятие применять нельзя — зато как приятно против остальных, когда ты наслаждаешься ужасом противника, который медленно, но верно превращается в жертву. И все же и в случае этого трансфигурационного заклинания змея не была настоящей. Она могла испугать, укусить, сдавить, однако убить не могла — яда у нее не было.

Свою любовь к змеям все слизеринцы проявляли, используя их изображение на украшениях, но ни у кого не возникало желания разводить живых в домашних террариумах. Пресмыкающиеся есть пресмыкающиеся — дрессировке не поддаются. 

Впервые живую змею Драко увидел, когда Волдеморт поселился в Малфой-мэноре. Только Темный лорд мог позволить себе подобного фамилиара. По спине у Драко бежал мерзкий холодок, когда он видел прогуливающихся по аллеям их парка Волдеморта с Нагайной, о чем-то мирно беседующих, то есть шипящих друг другу. 

Когда же она скользила по полу в столовой, Драко инстинктивно поджимал ноги. Он завороженно следил, как Нагайна обвивалась вокруг своего хозяина и укладывала плоскую голову то на его колени, чтобы почесал, то на плечо. Тогда она следила за всеми присутствующими за столом немигающим взором и время от времени высовывала свой раздвоенный язык и шипела.

Драко совсем терял аппетит в обществе этой твари, мученически ковырялся вилкой в тарелке, гоняя туда-сюда куски пищи, и выходил из-за стола голодный. Потом, придя в себя, гонял уже домовиков, требуя принести еду в свою комнату. Совместные же трапезы превращались в пытку с огромной шипящей змеей в роли палача.

Возможно, будь у Темного лорда другое настроение, то и его фамилиар вел бы себя иначе. Но после позорного провала операции в Министерстве магии тень от этой неудачи падала и на самого Волдеморта, который теперь срывал дурное настроение на обитателях мэнора. Самого Драко это не касалось, к нему не было никаких претензий, но он не мог избавиться от ощущения, что пришел в театр посередине представления и теперь никак не может разобраться в хитросплетениях сюжета.

Больше всех доставалось Беллатрикс, которая день за днем, несмотря на взрывной характер, терпела насмешки и оскорбления своего кумира. А вот Нарцисса вела себя иначе: при малейшем унижении Люциуса ее спина начинала все больше и больше выпрямляться, а подбородок вскидывался вверх. Потом она очень медленно переводила взгляд на Волдеморта и смотрела в упор, не мигая. В этот момент она неуловимо напоминала свою тетку, Вальбургу Блэк, ту еще змею. Каждый раз Драко замирал, не дыша, ожидая за такое демонстративное поведение матери как минимум Круциатуса от Темного лорда. Но нет, тот наоборот успокаивался и принимался за еду. Похоже, бывшая однокурсница хорошо вбила в сознание юного Тома Риддла мысль, как должны себя вести чистокровные волшебницы из древнейшего и благороднейшего семейства, даже если они не правы. 

Драко чувствовал, как эта ситуация рвет его на части: душа была на стороне родных, а ум полностью разделял мнение Повелителя. Группа Пожирателей смерти, возглавляемая его отцом, не смогла справиться с несколькими школьниками, даже еще не сдавшими СОВ. 

Над этим нельзя было не смеяться, но Драко всегда боготворил отца, во всем подражал ему. И вот идеал рухнул с пьедестала, но мать упорно с этим не соглашалась, еще больше нагнетая предгрозовую атмосферу в Малфой-мэноре.

Естественно, Драко не собирался докапываться до истины, словно тупой гриффиндорец: лучше переждать, и проблема может решиться сама собой. Поэтому основную часть времени он проводил в своей комнате, вроде бы выполняя летние задания и готовясь к новому учебному году, или в самом дальнем углу парка мэнора, в своей любимой с детства беседке. 

Оставалась еще одна причина, из-за которой Драко стремился к уединению. У него была коробка патентованных чар «Грезы наяву» для мальчиков от близнецов Уизли. Такие чары для девочек Фред и Джордж продавали в Хогвартсе свободно, особым спросом этот товар пользовался на Истории магии. Покупатели были заметны по отсутствующему взгляду и приоткрытым ртам. В основном это были розовые сопли о великих страстях разделенной и неразделенной любви ведьм с пиратами, рыцарями, инквизиторами и остальными сомнительными героями. 

«Грезы наяву» для мальчиков близнецы держали в строжайшей тайне и продавали только своим. Маркус Флинт просто исходил слюной, когда пересказывал содержание одного из них, по дружбе показанного ему Оливером Вудом. Смотреть такое уж никак было нельзя на виду у других. Все старшекурсники Слизерина загорелись желанием приобрести себе горяченькое развлечение. Тут же через Маркуса Флинта и Блейза Забини, который умудрялся быть своим у всех, была налажена подпольная продажа этих чар.

— Тебе я оторвал самую жесть! Доведет до кипения! — гордо сообщил посмеивающийся Маркус Флинт, отдавая Драко коробку с чарами. — Тентакли! Плюс еще жуть из крови и кишок! Причем это не фэнтази, а реальная история. Разве что немного приукрашенная.

Что такое «тентакли», Драко не знал, но спрашивать у старшего приятеля не стал, чтобы не прослыть наивным мальчиком. Драко посмотрел на коробку с тонущим кораблем и гигантским кальмаром на фоне Хогвартса и решил, что это название породы кальмара.

И вот теперь, расположившись в тени увитой плющом беседки, он открыл коробку с чарами и активизировал их простым заклинанием. Драко мгновенно словно провалился в Омут памяти. 

Он оказался в Дурмстранге начала века и, судя по звучавшим именам, увидел ближнее окружение Геллерта Гринденвальда, самого юного из всех собравшихся. Этот авантюрист вместе со своими друзьями решили похитить меч Гриффиндора из Хогвартса.

«Мерлин и Моргана, затем им была нужна эта железяка?» — удивлялся Драко, но, вспомнив историю с василиском и Тайной комнатой, решил, что этот артефакт не так уж и прост.

Способ похищения дурмстранговцы выбрали тоже неслабый: угнали школьный корабль. Они хотели обернуться за одну ночь. Проникнуть через вход, выходящий к Черному озеру, в Хогвартс, а дальше уже все было просто, потому что в те времена эта реликвия хранилась не в кабинете директора, а в Зале наград.

Как близнецы Уизли узнали подробности этой тщательно скрываемой истории, для Драко осталось тайной. Хотя эти двое без мыла куда угодно могли влезть и все-таки были чистокровными волшебниками с кучей родственников. Одна тетка Мюриэль сотни стоила! Знаменитейшая сплетница!

История была не только увлекательна, но и пикантна, потому что юного Гриндевальда больше интересовали не девушки, а парни. Дело уже приближалось к горяченькому, когда на защиту Хогвартса встал гигантский кальмар.

Вот он схватил и потянул вглубь Черного озера рулевого дурмстранговского корабля…

И тут Драко почувствовал, что что-то холодное поползло по его ноге.

Он изо всех сил отпихнул от себя нечто тяжелое и скользкое и с криком вынырнул из «Грез наяву». 

Эту же беседку, оказывается, давно облюбовала и Нагайна, которая грелась на стропилах теплом от раскаленной солнцем кровли. В конце концов своими эмоциями от «Грез наяву» Драко разбудил змею и заинтересовал ее своим необычным поведением. Она спустилась вниз по колонне беседки и подползла ближе к мальчишке. 

Неожиданный пинок вызвал у Нагайны мгновенный ответный удар, вот только силы у Драко и гигантской змеи было неравны. Он почувствовал, как его мощным рывком подбросило вверх, несколько раз перевернуло в воздухе так, что весь мир перед глазами закрутился бешеной каруселью, а потом со всего маха приложило об пол. Весь воздух разом вылетел из легких, и в глазах потемнело.

Когда Драко пришел в себя, то оказался будто бы стоящим на ногах, но своего веса он не чувствовал. Зато его странно раскачивало из стороны в сторону. Драко задергался, стараясь освободить руки и ноги из плена, и закрутил головой, чтобы разобраться, в чем дело. Сердце пропустило удар, когда Драко понял, что Нагайна обвилась вокруг его тела. Чем больше он шевелился — тем сильнее сжимала его змея. И вот перед лицом Драко появилась огромная голова Нагайны, которая во всю ширь разинула зловонную пасть и зашипела.

Весь парк Малфой-мэнора огласило таким визгом Драко, что ему бы позавидовала любая банши… 

Сознание к нему вернулось, когда уже все закончилось. Драко лежал в собственной постели, и Нарцисса заботливо меняла ему компрессы на голове, а вокруг них сновала туда-сюда несмолкающая ни на секунду Беллатрикс.

— Теперь ты обязан жизнью Повелителю! Это додуматься — пнуть Нагайну! Твое счастье, что без позволения хозяина она никому не причинит настоящего вреда! А так бы сожрала тебя за милую душу! 

Нарцисса всхлипнула.

— Повелитель знает, чем ты занимался в беседке! Черт знает что такое! Где ты этого нахватался?

Драко промычал что-то нечленораздельное.

— Повелитель приказал мне заняться тобой! Пора осваивать боевые заклятия и готовиться к настоящим делам, а не маяться дурью от безделья.

Драко постарался на радостях вскочить с кровати, но, вскрикнув, рухнул обратно.

— Радуйся, что отделался не переломами, а ушибами! Теперь они будут твоими постоянными спутниками после моих тренировок! Завтра же и начнем!

Нарцисса горестно вздохнула.

А свои «Грезы наяву» Драко так больше и не увидел. Похоже, что теперь с ними развлекались Волдеморт и Беллатрикс.

***

Весь шестой курс Хогвартса Драко мог нормально выспаться только с зельем «Сна без сновидений», иначе мучали или бессонница с мыслями о задании Волдеморта, или ночной кошмар с участием Нагайны. Драко считал, именно это вместе с постоянной нервотрепкой и переутомлением так истощило его душевные силы, что он не смог сам убить Альбуса Дамблдора. Сколько резких слов и глумливых острот потом пришлось ему наслушаться от Повелителя и его ближайшего окружения! Трус, слабак, чистоплюй — одни из самых нежных определений характера Драко. Лишь только мама сказала:

— Терпи, сынок, возможно, что это твоя самая главная победа в жизни!

Нарцисса стала опорой и поддержкой Драко в самое страшное время его жизни — лето тысяча девятьсот девяносто седьмого. С каким-то садистским удовольствием Волдеморт заставлял его с матерью участвовать на заседаниях Ближайшего круга, хотя они не были Пожирателями смерти: Нарцисса этого никогда и не просила, а Драко не заслужил.

Конечно, их мнение по стратегическим или тактическим вопросам никого не интересовало, главным было устрашение: практически каждое заседание заканчивалось очередной трапезой Нагайны. Противников режима Волдеморта было много, а тварь — прожорлива.

В истории с Чарити Бербидж Драко чуть не сорвался. Этот профессор была его любимым учителем в Хогвартсе, конечно, если не считать Северуса Снейпа. Но тот притягивал к себе как личность, а с Бербидж Драко узнал, как талант педагога может сделать любимым даже самый неинтересный предмет.

На магловедение Драко всегда ходил для галочки, потому что директор школы настоятельно рекомендовал этот предмет всем чистокровным волшебникам. Но где-то с половины пятого курса появилась в Хогвартсе Чарити Бербидж, и за полгода Драко узнал по магловедению больше, чем за прошедшие несколько лет обучения. 

Самыми интересными были их походы выходного дня, которые профессор называла «Ориентацией на местности». Она разбивала класс на небольшие группы и давала различные задания. Сходить в кино, купить что-то в магазине, проехать на общественном транспорте маглов из одного района Лондона в другой, прокатиться на колесе обозрения, позвонить по телефону и заказать ужин в ресторанчике, в котором потом все дружно ужинали и разбирали как успехи, так и неудачи при выполнении этих задач. Они даже учились управлять автомобилем! Близкий друг профессора был в курсе Статута секретности, а заодно и владел автошколой.

Но на шестом курсе Волдеморт со словами: «Делать там нечего!» — вычеркнул магловедение из списка предметов Драко.

Чарити Бербидж лично подошла к нему и поинтересовалась, почему Драко не ходит на ее уроки. Заметив его бегающий взгляд, по-дружески хлопнула по плечу и сказала:

— Ветер переменится — приходи в любой момент. Ты — способный, легко догонишь остальных!

Ветер не переменился, а, наоборот, все больше и больше набирал силу. В конце концов сама она оказалась в Малфой-мэноре в роли сакральной жертвы Волдеморта.

Все это заседание Драко не мог отвести взгляда от любимого учителя, парившего под заклятием над столом. Нарцисса держала сына за руку и постоянно сжимала ладонь, намекая, что не стоит так пристально смотреть на пленницу. Драко опускал взор, но через минуту все повторялось вновь. Его взгляд напоминал бег белки в колесе: вверх — вниз, вверх — вниз, вверх — вниз…

Когда Волдеморт спросил: 

— Узнаешь ли ты нашу гостью, Драко?

Горло так перехватило спазмом, что он только и смог резко затрясти головой в ответ.

— Ну да, ты же не ходил на ее уроки, — вспомнил о своем решении Волдеморт.

Хотя Драко действительно не узнавал своего профессора в ее последние минуты жизни. Струсившая Чарити Бербидж? Да она скорее бы плюнула в змееподобную рожу Волдеморта, чем стала просить о пощаде. Чарити словно хотела что-то сказать Северусу Снейпу, за словами ее мольбы явно скрывалось нечто иное, понятное только ей и ему.

Как ни была испугана Чарити Бербидж, но голову от страха не потеряла. К Драко она вообще не обращалась, хотя впавший в панику человек хватается за любого знакомого, как утопающий за соломинку. Но Волдеморт сказал, что Чарити не знает Драко, и она не сдала своего ученика.

В последний момент Нарцисса спасла сына от настоящей истерики, со всей силы толкнув ногой стул под ним. Драко, конечно, хорошо приложился затылком об пол, но момента трапезы Нагайны не наблюдал. 

Но он видел многие другие! Представить и эту было несложно. В Драко начал закипать «котел», полный чистейшей злобы. И когда накал чувств дошел до предела, появилась безумная мысль — уничтожить Нагайну.

Но год охоты за Дамблдором не прошел для Драко бесследно, он получил бесценный опыт разработки и проведения диверсий, который теперь решил применить против любимицы Повелителя.

Очень сложная задача, слишком много условий нужно было соблюсти, чтобы месть успешно свершилась.

Прежде всего нужно погасить все эмоции, когда находишься рядом со знаменитым легилементом, вспомнить и применить знания и умения из занятий окклюменцией с Северусом Снейпом. 

Причем свое намерение нужно таить от всех! 

Лучше всего обставить покушение как несчастный случай, чтобы Волдеморт ничего не заподозрил и не стал искать убийцу. Иначе рано или поздно, но он выведет Драко на чистую воду. Это станет полным крахом для его семьи.

При покушении на Нагайну нельзя использовать магию, потому что волшебник такого уровня обязательно увидит ее следы. Уничтожить змею нужно магловскими методами. Что весьма логично, если преподавателя магловедения убили магией. 

Но самое главное — Нагайна не должна увидеть, кто на нее покушался. Ведь в случае неудачи она обо всем сможет рассказать Темному лорду.

Уравнение было явно со многими неизвестными, но Драко не собирался придумывать что-то необыкновенное, нетривиальное, нужно что-то очень простое. Разрабатывая план покушения, стоит плясать от привычек самой змеи. 

Первым делом Драко решил рассмотреть как место несчастного случая ту злополучную беседку. Теперь он ее вообще обходил за милю, потому что именно здесь Нагайна предпочитала переваривать своих жертв. Судя по тому, как заросли травой дорожки, домовые эльфы тоже сторонились этого места. Даже к лучшему, иначе бы они заметили, что все колонны пошли мелкими трещинами, того и грозя обрушиться.

Драко быстро раскинул сеть диагностических чар, с которыми навострился работать после ремонта Исчезающего шкафа. 

Кровля беседки держалась в большей степени на магии, чем на расчете конструкций. Крыша, стилизованная под китайскую архитектуру, была слишком тяжела для изящных колонн. К этому прибавился еще и солидный вес змеи на стропилах, чаще всего с очередной жертвой в желудке. Вся конструкция уже еле держалась на заклинаниях, а если некоторые из них слегка ослабить, то обрушения кровли не избежать.

Единственное, сложно точно подгадать момент. И тут Драко вспомнил, как на занятиях по магловедению они поднимали грузы по-магловски, с помощью системы рычагов и тросов. 

Где приобрести нужные материалы, Драко знал, так как одним из его заданий по «Ориентированию на местности» была покупка молотка в магазине инструментов и строительных материалов. Достаточно накинуть крепкий трос на колонну и потянуть рычагом или магией…

Вопрос с нужным моментом для несчастного случая был решен, а вдобавок вблизи беседки росла густая тисовая ограда, за которой легко спрятаться от взора Нагайны.

Драко отлично знал, что месть — блюдо, которое нужно подавать холодным, поэтому выждал несколько дней, которые потратил на подготовку: покупку троса и рычагов, монтаж оборудования и маскировку его дерном и кустами.

Очередной жертвой Нагайны стал упитанный грязнокровка, работник Министерства магии, который разнюхал, что во многие отделы внедряются сторонники Темного лорда, и поспешил доложить об этом начальнику отдела Магического правопорядка. Несчастный грязнокровка не мог и подумать, что сам Пиус Тикнесс уже находится под Империусом, наложенным Пожирателем смерти. 

Перед началом заседания Драко принял одно из зелий близнецов Уизли, которое обеспечило его таким частым и звонким чиханием, что сам Волдеморт посоветовал выпить бодроперцового. 

— Благодарю вас за заботу, мой Повелитель! Я сам планировал его принять и отоспаться. Нет ничего лучше от простуды, чем хорошее зелье и добрый сон.

Обеспечив себя алиби, Драко заклинанием запер дверь своей комнаты от непрошенных гостей и аппарировал к беседке.

Нагайна не заставила себя долго ждать, под ее грузом сооружение угрожающе поскрипывало и потрескивало. Драко только оставалось почувствовать нужный момент для диверсии. К счастью, Нагайна сама дала подсказку кончиком своего хвоста. Сначала он шустро раскачивался из стороны в сторону, затем движения стали замедляться, пока совсем не остановились. Кончик хвоста безвольно расслабился и повис — змея уснула.

Драко подождал еще несколько минут, а потом изо всех сил рванул рукоятку рычага. С шумом и треском беседка сложилась не хуже карточного домика, завалившись в противоположную сторону от троса. Столб пыли взметнулся вверх, а Драко как можно быстрее вытягивал трос, избавляясь от улики, ловко скрутил его в бухту и замер, прислушиваясь к звукам.

У рухнувшей беседки царила мертвая тишина, со стороны Малфой-мэнора тоже не было слышно никаких звуков. Лишь изредка противно мяукали павлины. Все как всегда!

Нагайна сдохла, и никто ничего не заметил?

Драко с трудом погасил в себе жгучее желание подойти к руинам и все рассмотреть. В пыли остались бы четкие следы от его ног. Ладно, что вышло — то и вышло!

Драко уже собрался возвращаться в мэнор, как рядом послышалось какое-то шуршание. Оно все нарастало и нарастало, пока груда битого кирпича и черепицы вдруг не пришла в движение. И когда над обломками показалась голова Нагайны, от ужаса Драко зажал рот рукой, чтобы не заорать во все горло. 

Изуродованная голова Нагайны являла собой страшное зрелище: часть черепа была снесена, обнажив мозг, оторванная челюсть висела на каком-то клочке кожи, а вместо языка торчала пробившая змею насквозь деревянная балка. Такие травмы не совместимы с жизнью, но эта тварь выползала и выползала наверх. Нагайна не превратилась в привидение, ее тело было более чем материально, а путь окрашивался красной кровью. 

Причем Нагайна, издыхая, не шевелилась из последних сил, а ее движения с каждой секундой становились все более уверенными.

И все-таки это был не настоящий ужас, а так — цветочки. Ягодки пошли, когда на глазах у Драко снесенный череп змеи начал возрождаться, срастаться, принимать прежнюю форму. Словно зелье «Костерост» подействовало не за ночь, а за пару минут. Драко зажал рот второй рукой.

Что это? 

Наконец Нагайна полностью выползла из руин, странно изогнулась и обвилась кончиком хвоста вокруг проткнувшего ее шею деревянного обломка. Резкий рывок, и деревяшка шлепнулась невдалеке от Драко. Хорошо, что его рот был прикрыт сразу двумя руками. Нечто подобное Драко видел в фантастическом магловском фильме «Терминатор». Отжигал гость из будущего.

Что это?

Освобожденная от деревяшки, проткнутая челюсть змеи быстро приросла на прежнее место, жуткие раны затягивались на глазах, оставались только пятна крови.

Что это?

Обессиленный Драко еще какое-то время сидел в засаде, пока Нагайна хотя и медленно, но все же сама уползала в Малфой-мэнор. Потом встрепенулся и кинулся убираться восвояси, без всякой магии, просто бегом вдоль тисовой изгороди. 

Вовремя, потому что услышал за спиной хлопки аппарации около беседки.

Вечером только что проснувшемуся Драко все по очереди рассказали о несчастном случае с Нагайной. Радость, перерастающую в злорадство, не скрывал никто, даже Беллатрикс. Драко старательно поддерживал разговоры, не выдав себя ни словом, ни жестом. Он узнал много нового и интересного о несчастном случае, но свое открытие необычайных способностей Нагайны сохранил в строжайшей тайне. Ответ на загадку Драко решил поискать в библиотеках, пока Малфой-мэнора, а потом — в Запретной секции Хогвартса. 

Все-таки Нагайна — не василиск, а лишь необычная по размерам кобра. Беллатрикс говорила, что это сделал магически Повелитель для усиления ее боевых качеств. Но, похоже, он не только сильно увеличил свою змею, но и придал еще кое-что.

Что? Как это сделано? 

Вопросы, вопросы, вопросы, на которые не было ответов.

Драко обложился книгами в библиотеке, но не знал, где искать нужную информацию. Он читал все подряд, но не встречал ничего, хотя бы чуть-чуть напоминающее чудесное воскрешение из мертвых Нагайны.

Однажды в библиотеку заглянул еще один любитель чтения — Волдеморт. Теперь он не отпускал змею далеко от себя, даже сюда пришел с ней на плечах.

Безгубый рот Повелителя растянулся в подобии улыбки, когда он увидел Драко, обложенного книгами.

— О, молодец, хороший выбор для чтения! Когда-то в юности я тоже зачитывался этими изданиями по Темным искусствам! — И дружески похлопал Драко по плечу.

То ли от наклона, то ли от похлопывания, но тело Нагайны на плечах Волдеморта качнулось, и она задела хвостом какой-то старинный прибор. Он разом ожил, из его серебряных трубочек наверху показались клубы бледно-зеленого дыма. Но вот он пошел ровной струей, которая сгущалась и закручивалась в воздухе. Пока не превратилась в две змеи с разинутыми пастями, переплетенные друг с другом.

Волдеморт что-то прошипел Нагайне, и она хвостом сбила таинственный прибор на пол. Струя начала таять. Со злобной гримасой на лице Темный лорд наступил и окончательно раздавил упавший артефакт. Со скрипом провернувшись на нем голой ногой, Волдеморт вышел из библиотеки, хлопнув дверью.

Драко подобрал искореженные остатки и кинулся в кабинет к отцу.

— Папа, я случайно раздавил какой-то старинный прибор! Он очень ценен?

Люциус долго разглядывал то, что когда-то было серебряным прибором, а потом махнул рукой.

— Не расстраивайся, Драко, это прибор для определения сущностей, хоркруксов. Кому это сейчас нужно? Больше ценен как старинный артефакт, да и то по цене затраченного на него серебра.

— Ну и слава Мерлину! — обрадовался Драко.

Поцеловал отца в щеку, чем вызвал его неподдельное изумление, и кинулся обратно в библиотеку.

Говорите, хоркруксы? Вот и посмотрим, что это за зверь и с чем его едят.

***

Чем больше Драко находил в книгах информаци о хоркруксах, тем больше убеждался, что Волдеморт разбил свою душу.

Драко был в ужасе, ведь даже перспектива вечной жизни (а если быть честным — вечной старости) не соблазнила бы его пройти через весь кошмар этой церемонии. Ведь даже знаменитые братья Певереллы, борцы со Смертью, искали другие пути, а не покушались на святое святых — человеческую душу.

Драко серьезно занялся окклюменцией, чтобы Темный лорд ненароком не узнал, что его тайна раскрыта. И уж конечно отложил в долгий ящик планы по уничтожению Нагайны. Яд василиска и Адское пламя? Нет, на такой риск Драко не собирался идти. Был еще один способ уничтожения хоркрустов, который подсказала сама жизнь. В древнем фолианте Драко вычитал, что у одного из волшебников, создавших хоркрукс, его уничтожил разряд шаровой молнии. Просто перст судьбы: влетела через дверь в комнату и разнесла вдребезги. Тот волшебник, кстати, из вымершего рода Гонтов, потом прилюдно каялся прямо у входа в банк Гринготтс на Косой аллее.

Люди простили, но рок — не особо, ведь с той поры процветающий прежде род Гонтов стал чахнуть: потомки рождались один хуже другого.

Драко считал дни до начала учебного года, с большим трудом разделяя всеобщее ликование Ближнего круга от взятия Министерства магии и установления безраздельной власти их Повелителя. Хотя не такой уж и безраздельной! Гарри Поттер вместе со своей подружкой-грязнокровкой как в воду канули. Правда, иногда из нее выныривали, доставляя малоприятные сюрпризы Волдеморту.

Как ни странно, но это Драко и радовало, и пугало одновременно. Только теперь он понял, что никогда не имел собственного мнения, собственных взглядов на жизнь, а копировал отца или мать. К Темному лорду Люциус всегда относился восторженно и сейчас, находясь в опале, мечтал свершить нечто такое, что вернет его прошлое расположение. Нарцисса же Волдеморта просто терпела, причем чем дальше, тем с большим трудом.

После побега Гарри Поттера из Малфой-мэнора обезумевший от гнева Темный лорд учинил настоящую расправу над Беллатрикс и Люциусом. Круциатусы сыпались один за другим, но сумасшедшая тетка кричала: «Еще! Убей меня, недостойную!», а отец быстро потерял сознание. Тогда Волдеморт решил обратить свой гнев на его сына.

Одним движением — то ли прыжком, то ли полетом — Нарцисса оказалась между ним и Драко и распахнула руки, прикрывая сына. Но и этой дерзости ей показалось мало, она осмелилась сделать один шаг в сторону Темного лорда, прожигая его насквозь взглядом. Тот вздрогнул, словно через него прошло привидение, резко направил палочку в сторону и разнес вдребезги и так пострадавшую люстру.

После этого на каждом совещании Ближнего круга Темный лорд, ругая кого-то за какие-то промахи, смотрел только на Нарциссу. Драко как боялся за маму, так и гордился ею. Он очень хотел походить на Нарциссу, но больше получалось подражать поведению Люциуса. 

Так Драко подписался под идеей Крэбба остаться в Хогвартсе, пленить Гарри Поттера и доставить его Темному лорду. Но в отличие от своих школьных друзей, он умел наблюдать и думать. Гарри Поттер явно что-то искал и, судя по приступу бешенства Темного лорда, — находил. Неспроста он полез грабить Гринготтс, тетка своими причитаниями: «Что еще вы взяли в моем сейфе!?» — явно надоумила его на эту мысль.

Теперь же Драко и Крэбб с Гойлом своими ушами услышали, что Поттер ищет диадему. Сложить одно с другим и сделать предположение не составляло труда — Поттер охотится за хоркруксами Волдеморта. Так получается, что тот сделал не один, а несколько? Абсолютное безумие!

Предположение Драко в Выручай-комнате стало превращаться в уверенность, когда, находясь в дюймах от Адского пламени, Поттер резко развернулся в полете от спасительной двери к этой самой диадеме. Непревзойденный ловец на допотопной метле решил поиграть в квиддич с заклятым огнем и выиграл, ухватил свой «снитч».

Просто так не стал бы рисковать жизнью даже бесшабашный Гарри Поттер. Какую тайну скрывал или раскрывал он? Чутье подсказывало Драко, что они идут по одному следу, но чтобы узнать точно, нужно, чтобы троица перестала его замечать. 

Иногда желания Драко сбывались просто с невероятной скоростью.

— Гарри, что у тебя на руке? — услышал Драко, изображающий обморок, вопрос грязнокровки.

Ответ он знал сам: старинная диадема, ради которой рисковали и его жизнью.

— Что? Ах да…

Драко еле разбирал шепот Поттера, который словно что-то читал:

— Ума… палата…

«Дороже злата, — мысленно закончил за него знаменитую фразу Драко. — Исчезнувшая диадема Ровены Ровенкло? Круто!»

Где-то рядом раздался еле слышный крик боли, Драко прислушивается: «Не Гойл ли?»

— Видимо, это было Адское пламя, — опять подала свой голос грязнокровка.

— Что?!

— Адское пламя — заклятый огонь, одно из тех веществ, которым уничтожают хоркруксы…

Троица еще долго переговаривалась между собой, обсуждая погибшего Крэбба, но вот наконец грязнокровка выдала то, что Драко так долго ждал:

— Ребята, вы что, не понимаете? Значит, нам только осталось добраться до змеи…

Они все знают про хоркрукс! Вернее, получается, хоркруксы Волдеморта.

Еще бы год назад Драко закричал, что это его добыча, только он имеет право уничтожить живучую тварь. Теперь же Драко готов был стать тенью, которая идет следом за другими охотниками и легко уступит им право нанести первый удар. Но если они погибнут в неравной схватке, то Драко выйдет из тени и наконец-то убьет Нагайну. Правда, у троицы иные цели — гибель Волдеморта, но эта смерть устраивает и Драко, слишком много горя тот принес в его семью.

Но пока Драко беззащитен — палочка матери сгорела в Выручай-комнате, значит, нужно разжиться новой на поле боя, которую теперь представлял из себя Хогвартс. 

Драко предстояло стать мародером, но это его абсолютно не смущало. 

Странно, но пути его и Поттера с компанией вновь пересеклись. 

Когда Драко настиг один из свежеиспеченных Пожирателей смерти, то мольбы о пощаде не помогали. Этому пушечному мясу, набранному из сброда, ничего не говорило имя Драко Малфоя.

Помог невидимка-многоножка в четырех мужских и двух женских ботинках, который рявкнул голосом рыжего предателя крови:

— Мы второй раз за ночь спасли тебе жизнь, подонок двуличный! — И поддал призрачным, но вполне реально разбившим губу Драко кулаком.

Вот с этим Драко был в корне не согласен: он не на стороне Волдеморта или Поттера, он предан только Малфоям. 

Ладно, губа заживет, а палочка незадачливого Пожирателя смерти у Драко в руках. Теперь нужно выбраться из Хогвартса и найти родителей, но это оказалось не так и просто. Вокруг кипело настоящее сражение, и ему пришлось пробиваться к выходу с боем. Драко воевал против всех — вернее, против тех, кто не считал его своим. Хотя реально больше всего от него доставалось всяким магическим тварям, наводнившим школу. Ну не любил он их и все тут! Похоже, с хорошим преподавателем по Уходу за магическими тварями Драко не повезло.

Остановился он только тогда (как, впрочем, и все остальные), когда услышал громогласное обращение Волдеморта, прекращаюшего на час сражение и требующего к себе Гарри Поттера. 

Обессиленный Драко свалился, где стоял. У входной лестницы Хогвартса. Немного отдышавшись, он переполз к дереву и прислонился к стволу, словно заряжался от него энергией, как древние друиды.

Тут-то Драко и услышал разговор Поттера, сбросившего мантию-невидимку, с Невиллом. 

Драко криво улыбнулся, ведь еще одного человека завербовали в его отряд по уничтожению Нагайны. 

Хотя сам Поттер того и гляди исчезнет из списка бойцов. Наивный гриффиндорец верит Волдеморту и пойдет на явно неравный бой, чтобы спасти жизнь своих друзей. Да никого тот не пощадит, хотя только что пообещал. Он не простил ошибок даже отцу, преданного борьбе чистокровных волшебников за свои права, что уж говорить о тех, кто осмелился противостоять Волдеморту в открытую. 

А второй наивный гриффиндорец верит лжи первого, явно шитой белыми нитками. Он не идет сдаваться! Ему придется отлучиться! Ага, с дипломатического приема! Смех, правда, сквозь слезы.

Мерлин и Моргана, с кем приходится идти в бой?!

Драко решил не выпускать Поттера из виду, что было не просто. Тот снова накинул мантию-невидимку, поэтому приходилось ориентироваться только по косвенным признакам: ни с того ни с сего примятой траве, таинственно появляющимся следам на земле или шорохе гравия под невидимыми ногами. Хорошо, что Поттер шел к своей цели, не оглядываясь по сторонам, словно под Империусом — Драко мог близко от него держаться.

Но около опушки Запретного леса Поттер будто исчез. Остановился? Топчется на месте?

Причину Драко понял сразу: среди деревьев маячили дементоры. 

«Понимает твоя пустая гриффиндорская голова, Поттер, — подумал Драко, исходя от злости, — что когда кого-то действительно ждут в гости, то не ставят охрану из дементоров? Тем более, если отлично знают: для Гарри Поттера дементоры — жуткая проблема». 

Но тут из пустоты возникла палочка Драко, и вспыхнуло свечение Люмоса. Поттер явно что-то разглядывал, абсолютно не остерегаясь, поэтому Драко решил подойти как можно ближе. А вдруг удастся вернуть собственную палочку? Облизывая разом пересохшие губы, Драко на цыпочках подкрадывался к Поттеру, но замер, услышав:

— Это больно?

Прошло несколько мгновений, и Драко уже хотел сделать следующий шаг, как:

— Я не хотел, чтобы вы умирали. Никто из вас. Мне так жаль… когда у вас только родился сын… Ремус, мне так жаль…

У Драко побежали мурашки по спине.

«У Поттера съехала крыша? Он разговаривает с мертвецами? Неужели убили Люпина? Тоже мне преподаватель Защиты!»

— Вы будете со мной? И они вас не увидят?

Драко совсем забыл о своей палочке и теперь боролся с желанием сорвать с Поттера мантию-невидимку и надавать по его пустой башке. Какие ожившие мертвецы? Это же у тебя из-за близости дементоров галлюцинации!

— Не отходите от меня! — сказал Поттер.

Рука Драко схватила только пустоту — извечный враг ушел в никуда.

Теперь путь Поттера Драко мог отследить только по поведению дементоров, которые вдруг начали шарахаться в стороны, как от Патронуса. 

Благодаря то открывающемуся, то закрывающемуся рту Драко напоминал рыбу, выброшенную на берег. Да что же это такое? Все Поттеру: выжил после Авады Кедавры, змееуст, лучший ловец, несколько раз противостоял в бою Волдеморту, а теперь еще и с мертвыми запросто разговаривает…

А Драко даже не уверен, что сможет чужой палочкой вызвать телесного Патронуса, своей-то не всегда получалось. Значит, остается только сесть на опушке Запретного леса и ждать разворота событий на нейтральной территории.

Шестой курс Хогвартса хорошо натренировал Драко в терпении, поэтому теперь первым делом он решил с комфортом обустроиться: нашел подходящий пенек в зарослях кустарника, плотнее закутался в мантию, наложил на себя согревающие чары. Стал ждать, радуясь, что ему не приходится догонять Поттера, потому что это куда более опасно для здоровья, чем прохладная погода в начале мая.

Время для Драко словно остановилось. Из-за дементоров в предрассветной тиши не было слышно даже птичьего гомона. 

Драко уже задремал, когда небо над Запретным лесом осветилось красными и серебряными вспышками. Торжественный салют? Судя по количеству залпов, это чары не одного, а нескольких людей. Значит, Поттер все же нашел свой конец. Драко вдруг стало зябко, а на глаза набежала слеза.

«Что такое? Я жалею Поттера, смерти которому желал всегда?» — задал Драко риторический вопрос, ведь отвечать на него даже самому себе не собирался.

По треску падающих деревьев, гомону взлетающих птиц Драко понял, что к нему направляется торжествующая процессия. Он закрутил головой, чтобы найти подходящее местечко, где затаиться. Попадаться сразу на глаза даже довольному Темному лорду Драко не спешил — сначала нужно найти родителей и разведать ситуацию. Но когда процессия оказалась на опушке леса, Драко понял, что подобрал отличный наблюдательный пункт: они пройдут мимо, а ему будут все хорошо видны.

Люциус и Нарцисса плелись почти в самом конце шеренги. Задачу «Незаметно воссоединиться с родителями» Драко облегчил сам Волдеморт. Всеобщее внимание было привлечено его очередной громогласной речью. От первых же слов которой лицо Драко исказила кривая усмешка.

«Вот же брехун! — подумал он. — Поттер убит при попытке у бегству? Поттер спасал свою жизнь? Странно как-то он сбегал, для этого нужно было идти в противоположную сторону. А как ты его увидел под мантией-невидимкой?».

Драко опять себя поймал на мысли, что злится за клевету на Поттера. Уж как тот может жертвовать собой ради других, даже недругов, после Выручай-комнаты Драко знал не понаслышке.

«А вот угроза кары родственникам защитников Хогвартса — истинная правда. Я ощутил это на собственной шкуре после провала миссии отца, теперь главное, чтобы моя ошибка — остаться в Хогвартсе для поимки Поттера — не ударила по родителям. Лишь бы выжил Гойл, к его словам еще могут прислушаться».

Воспользовавшись шумом речи Волдеморта, Драко аппарировал к родителям. Их вскрики сначала от испуга, а потом от радости потонули в словах:

— …мы приступим к строительству нового мира!

— О всемогущий Мерлин, Поттер не соврал, что ты жив и в замке! — возликовала Нарцисса.

Драко смотрел на мать и понимал, что она не похожа саму на себя не столько внешне — распущенные и спутанные волосы, грязная и порванная мантия, — сколько внутренне. Словно растопился лед, сковавший реку, и теперь видно течение воды. 

— И когда же он успел тебе это сказать? — У удивленного Люциуса даже приоткрылся заплывший от синяка глаз.

Нарцисса так близко притянула их к себе, что Драко почувствовал, как колется отцовская щетина, и прошептала:

— Я обманула Темного лорда! Поттер жив… 

— Как?! — взвизгнул испуганный Люциус.

Ответа не последовало, но Драко показалось, что Нарцисса, словно закованный в латы рыцарь, на мгновение приподняла забрало и опустила вновь. За маской светской дамы скрывалась сильная волшебница, ничем не уступающая старшей сестре, а, может быть, и превосходящая ее. Просто Нарцисса, как и Андромеда, выбрала любовь и семью. Она добросовестно играла роль чистокровной волшебницы — продолжательницы рода и хранительницы домашнего уюта, пока не настал роковой миг.

— Вы понимаете, что за маг этот Поттер, если ему нипочем Непростительные заклятия? — спросила Нарцисса твердым голосом, в котором не было и нотки ее привычных интонаций. — Второй раз пережить Аваду… не шелохнуться от трех Круцио подряд! 

— Сраные мерлиновы подштанники… — от неожиданности выругался при жене и сыне Люциус, потом крякнул от досады за свою оплошность и умолк.

— Второе пришествие Мерлина! — резюмировал Драко. — И что мы будем делать?

— Для начала держаться подальше от центра событий, — предложила Нарцисса, и все согласно кивнули.

Этого плана они и придерживались, пока не начался настоящий хогвардский Апокалипсис. 

В руке у горящего вместе с Распределяющей шляпой Невилла вдруг оказался меч Гриффиндора, одним ударом которого он отсек голову Нагайны. В тот момент Драко почувствовал себя ферзем на шахматной доске, мимо которого проскользнула вчерашняя пешка, успевшая превратиться в дамку. 

Начался хаос под аккомпанемент рева, топота копыт кинувшихся в битву кентавров, свиста стрел, клекота фестралов, старавшихся выклевать глаза сторонникам Волдеморта. Спасаясь от магических тварей, волшебники, как с одной, так и с другой стороны кинулись в вестибюль Хогвартса, но там Пожирателей смерти встретили домашние эльфы, вооруженные кухонными ножами и топорами. 

Водоворот сражающихся закрутил Драко и отбросил в сторону от родителей. Он слышал, как они выкрикивали его имя, но не мог прорваться сквозь толпу. Этот же поток боя вынес его к Гермионе, Джинни и Луне, сражающимися против Беллатрикс. Драко решил помочь Гермионе, все-таки долг жизни за Выручай-комнату распространялся и на грязнокровку, но выручил своими Щитовыми чарами Джинни. Чудо, благодаря которому Убивающее заклятие никогда не промахивающейся тетки прошло в дюйме от девчонки, звалось «Драко Малфой». 

Своими глазами он увидел и смерть Беллатрикс от домашней клуши Молли, и явление миру ожившего Гарри Поттера, сбросившего мантию-невидимку.

Но все же, как громом среди ясного неба, поразило Драко то, о чем во время своего словесного поединка говорили Волдеморт и Гарри Поттер, причем сами до конца не понимая всего.

Один объяснял живучесть другого случайностью, но знавший семейную тайну Драко видел жуткую закономерность. Как когда-то в истории с шаровой молнией и хоркруксом, рок ополчился против Тома Риддла за многократное расчленение своей души. Рок, Судьба или Смерть, как хочешь называй, сначала предупредил святотатца пророчеством, а потом послал на землю несколько детей, предназначенных для свершения этого предсказания. 

Все знали про Гарри Поттера и Невилла Лонгботтома. Первый вроде бы идеально подходил под пророчество, а вот второй всегда был рохлей. Но на седьмом курсе, стоило Поттеру исчезнуть из Хогвартса, Невилла словно подменили. Становилось понятно, что если бы Поттер погиб во время своих странствий, то Невилл смог бы его заменить. Не зря же он уничтожил последний хоркрукс — Нагайну. 

Смерть Невилла тоже не прекратила бы борьбы против Волдеморта, на сцену вышел бы еще один кандидат в Избранные — Драко Малфой. 

Нарцисса призналась ему, что на самом деле должна была родить в конце июля.

Северус Снейп рассказал Темному лорду о предсказании Сибиллы Трелони при Люциусе, который в ту пору входил в круг самых доверенных лиц. Он опрометчиво поделился этой новостью с беременной супругой. Нарцисса не смотрела на Волдеморта сквозь розовые очки, поэтому сразу забила тревогу. Сначала Люциус над ней смеялся, а после одной из шуток Волдеморта всполошился еще больше супруги.

Все произошло на одном из заседаний Ближнего круга.

— Люциус, что же ты не поделился со мной радостью, что твоя Нарцисса ждет наследника. Почему я должен узнавать об этом от моей самой преданной последовательницы? — Темный лорд повернулся к Беллатрикс и обворожительно улыбнулся ей.

Та взвизгнула от радости и рассмеялась:

— Ха-ха-ха! — и добавила, словно зарабатывая еще одну похвалу от своего кумира: — И тоже в конце июля! 

— Да-а-а?! — задумчиво протянул Волдеморт. — Беременные волшебницы открыли на меня охоту… окружают со всех сторон. Люциус, а вдруг твой сын окажется тем самым Избранным? Готов ли ты, как Авраам, принести в жертву Богу своего собственного сына Исаака?

Люциус побледнел и стал заверять Темного лорда в своей преданности, в ответ тот только рассмеялся, и этот смех подхватили остальные Пожиратели смерти.

Нарцисса и Люциус решили вызвать преждевременные роды. Ведь срок в середине июля уже вполне подходит для рождения здорового и жизнеспособного младенца.

Проблема была только в одном: все нужно сделать тайно, нельзя обращаться за помощью к колдомедикам. Супруги решили воспользоваться зельями, ведь чары легче обнаружить. Но что-то пошло не так, хотя они варили это сложное зелье строго по рецептуре — роды у Нарциссы начались не через шесть недель, а через шесть часов. 

Лекари святого Мунго просто чудом спасли роженицу и младенца, даже они не верили в счасливый финал и спросили Люциуса: «Кого из двоих будем спасать?».

Слава Моргане, что спасли обоих, потому что больше детей Нарцисса иметь не могла. 

После пережитого кошмара и вечного страха за часто болеющего Драко, Нарцисса затаила страшную злобу на Волдеморта. 

Но родители не подозревали, что их сына, рожденного в начале июня, рок не снял со своих счетов. Цепь случайностей, которые при пристальном рассмотрении оказывались непонятыми закономерностями, привела Драко сначала к ненависти к гигантской змее, а потом уже и к ее хозяину. 

Не хватало последней капли, чтобы Драко нашел в себе силы убить или подстроить гибель Волдеморта, который теперь, после потери Нагайны, стал простым смертным волшебником.

Темный лорд подписал себе приговор собственными словами:

— А убив тебя, я смогу заняться Драко Малфоем…

***

— Драко, мой мальчик, а ведь ты первый волшебник… и единственный... которого выбрала Бузинная палочка… и оставила в живых… когда ушла к другому!

Нарцисса смеялась и плакала, крепко обнимая своего вновь обретенного сына. Разыскивая его во время последнего боя за Хогварст, она где-то потеряла свою извечную маску «Чем это здесь так дурно пахнет?». Растрепанные волосы, лицо с засохшими потеками слез, разорванная мантия, через прорехи которой видны ссадины на теле, но…

— Какая же ты у нас красавица, мама! — невпопад ответил Драко, но спохватился и добавил: — Хоть в чем-то я теперь первый!


End file.
